The present invention relates to well equipment, and, in particular, a manually operated portable apparatus for removing pipe and associated pump from a well casing.
Wells for water supplies, residential and business, oftentimes require servicing and/or replacement of components. Larger repairing services frequently employ cranes, motorized equipment and other heavy equipment for pulling the pipe from the well casing. In one such approach as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,910 to Beaudoin, adjustable motor driven drive wheels engage and lift the well pipe. Such an elaborate and costly apparatus is beyond the means of most well servicers. Similar motorized, wheel driven pullers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,537 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,845 to Wilbert, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,971 to Crouse. A simpler approach using a vehicle or a crank operated windlass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,88,997 to Ainsworth.
Many small servicing businesses are nonetheless reluctant to use, or unable to afford the expense and complexity of the foregoing approaches, and instead rely on manual withdrawal of the well pipe, associated cabling, and attached pump. Inasmuch as direct lifting of considerable weight is required, the removal is strenuous and can lead to physical complications, such as back problems. Accessory equipment, directly clamped to the well casing, have been to alleviate problems associated with direct lifting such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,351 to Bowers. Therein, a collar is bolted at the top of the casing, and a large V-shaped guide wheel is used to enable the repairer to horizontally pull the cable from the well. The apparatus requires time consuming assembly on the casing, and is cumbersome and difficult to load and store in a typical repair vehicle.
The present invention provides a lightweight, compact well puller that may be, directly and without assembly, placed on the well casing and with ergonomic design allow the repairer to assume favorable body position for easily withdrawing the well pipe and pump from the casing. The foregoing is accomplished by a manual well puller having a slotted lower bracket and upwardly and outwardly inclined support arm terminating with rotatable wheels bounded by side guide plates. The lower bracket conveniently slips over the upper rim of the casing, permitting installation without assembly or specialized tools. A lower roller that is self-centered over the casing permits vertical withdrawal of the well pipes without engaging the casing wall. The extracted well pipe passes over the lower roller, along the support arm and over the upper guide wheels where the repairer may pull the cable in favorable body positions. The well puller is sturdy and light weight, without large moving parts, and may be readily transported and installed by a single repairer. The well puller is also compact and may be easily stored and transported in a typical repair pickup or utility vehicle.